Zuiichino Doryokuka ARK 1
by zofiq
Summary: Di balik tubuh sebuah bocah yang memiliki keinginan keras.... tertanam bibit-bibit ninja yang hebat... dan sanggup mengalahkan segalanya... karena itulah dia bisa bertahan hidup hingga sekarang...
1. Chapter 1 The fate

chapter 1 "The fate"

( opening story )

"HUaaaahh..!!!!!" seorang anak berteriak kuat, terdengar suara-suara cambukan yg begitu liar. "Rasakan ini...!!!" kata seseorang yg bertubuh besar. "TOLLOOONNNGGG HENTIKANN..!!!" kata anak tersebut. "Ini masih belum cukup untuk menanggung kesalahanmu..!!!" kata orang yg bertubuh besar itu lagi.

beberapa jam kemudian...

di sebuah penjara bawah tanah tempat anak tersebut di penjara. "ukhhh... kenapa aku harus tersiksa seperti ini..??? kenapa..???" kata anak ituh dengan muka yang sangat kotor, penuh dengan darah. anak ituh hanya tertuduk lesu tidak berdaya.

beberapa saat kemudian...

"DHUUAARRR..!!!" sebuah ledakan terjadi. dan meruntuhkan semua pintu penjara. terdengar banyak teriakan orang-orang di luar."hah..?? apa yg terjadi..??" kata anak tersebut. anak tersebut lantas cepat-cepat keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

dan ternyata... sssiiiigggnnn...!!!!

"hah..??? kenapa ini..??" kata anak tersebut melihat sekeliling nya. dia melihat sekelilingnya telah hancur dan rusak. anak ituh berlari ingin melihat apa yang sebenernya terjadi. "haahh.???" teriak anak ituh terperanjat melihat. ternyata kota ini sedang terjadi perang. "ini kesempatanku untuk lari.. yahh ini kesempatanku untuk bebas.." kata anak ituh dalam hati.

lalu anak tersebut melihat banyak ninja level jounin dan chunin terbaring mati. "mungkin aku bisa mengambil beberapa peralatannya.." kata anak itu dalam hati. dan anak ituh mulai memeriksa satu persatu badan mayat-mayat tersebut. "huaa... aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa pill ninja... dan beberapa bag berisi kunai dan shuriken.." kata anak ituh dalam hati. "sebaiknya aku makan ini dulu..." kata anak itu memasukkan 2 food pill ke mulutnya. "yeahh.. aku sudah segar kembali..." sorak anak tersebut.

bergegas lah anak itu pergi dari daerah situ. dan di mulai lah cerita tentang anak itu...

( The story begin )

anak itu berlari di tengah-tengah hutan. "yeah.. aku berhasil lolos...!!!" teriak anak ituh. beberapa jam kemudian. "aku rasa aku sudah cukup jauh.." kata anak itu. anak tersebut berhenti dan beristirahat. "hossh...hossh.. nampaknya aku masih harus lebih jauh dari tempat ini.." kata anak ituh terengah-engah.

malam telah menjelang. "hufft.. aku sudah sangat jauh dari desa ku... desa AMAGAKURE.." kata anak tersebut lega. tersebut mulai berjalan pelan. "humm... mungkin aku bisa membuat tempat berteduh sementara di sini..." pikir anak itu. "ahh aku akan membuat gubuk dari pohon-pohon ini" kata anak tersebut.

anak tersebut berjalan-jalan mencari pohon untuk di buat sebuah gubuk. "huuaa... pohon ini terlalu besar.. bagaimana yah cara memotongnya..???" kata anak tersebut di depan sebuah pohon besar. "humm...OHH IYA...!! mungkin aku bisa pakai beberapa juruskuh.." kata anak tersebut. "akan ku potong kecil-kecil kau wahai pohon.." kata anak tersebut sambil membuat hand seal. "heah..!!! FUUTON : KAZE NO KIRITE...!!!" teriak anak tersebut. dan pohon besar tersebut terpotong-potong menjadi kecil. dan beberapa jam berlalu. "hufftt.. akhirnya jadi juga.." kata anak tersebut sambil melihat gubuk kecil buatannya. "humm.. apalagi yg kurang yahh..???" pikir anak itu. "oohh iyaa... makanan... ahahhaa.. aku sampai lupa" kata anak itu. anak ituh begegas ke pinggir sungai sambil mengeluarkan kunai.

"huaa... nampaknya susahh..."pikir anak ituh setelah melihat ikan-ikan berenang dengan cepat. anak itu memasukkan kunainya ke bag nya lagi. anak ituh berfikir untuk menangkap ikan dengan mudah. "huumm... aku pake itu ajah" katanya. anak ituh berdiri dan membuat hand seal. "heahh...!!! SUITON : GOGYOU DANKON...!!!" teriak anak itu. dan akhirnya anak itu mendapatkan banyak ikan untuk dimakan.

beberapa minggu kemudian... di AMAGAKURE...

"Haahh..??? satu buronan tidak ditemukan..???" kata seseorang pria dengan suara keras. "ukhh... maafkan kami..." kata 2 orang jounin di depannya. "cepat...!!! cari sampai ketemu buronan itu...!!!" perintahnya ke jounin-jounin tersebut. "Ha-i..." kata mereka lalu pergi.

"Sial...!!! aku dipermainkan oleh anak kecil itu" kata pria tersebut. pria tersebut berdiri di dekat jendela. "tok..tok..tok" tiba-tiba pintu di ketuk seseorang. "yahh.???" pria tersebut membalikkan badan. masuklah beberapa anbu amagakure. "ada apa..???" tanya pria tersebut. "Report... kami menemukan mayat anak yang ciri-cirinya mirip dengan ZUIICHIN...!!!" kata seorang anbu. "hah..??? apa..???" kata pria itu terkejut. "benar... kami menemukan mayat anak yang memiliki banyak luka di wajahnya tapi sayangnya tubuhnya sudah membusuk.." kata seorang anbu lagi. "cepat... bawa ke sini mayat tersebut...!!!" perintah pria tersebut. "Ha-i.." kata anbu itu dan bergegas pergi.

setelah beberapa jam kemudian. "Ini mayat anak yang saya maksud itu..."kata seorang anbu menurukan sebuah karung. pria tersebut mendekat dengan perlahan lalu mulai membuka karung tersebut. "Haaahhh...???!!!!!" pria tersebut kaget...

to be continued...

* * *

FUUTON : KAZE NO KIRITE

Name : fuuton : kaze no kirite Literally "wind release : wind cutter"  
Type : D-rank, offensive, medium range (5-15m)  
Users : Genin rank or higher  
Require : wind element

jurus yang mengeluarkan angin yang bisa memotong-motong sesuatu sesuai keinginan pengguna. tp tidak terlalu kuat karena tidak membutuhkan chakra yang banyak.

SUITON : GOGYOU DANKON

Name : suiton : gogyou dankon Literally "water release : water bullet hole"  
Type : D-rank, offensive, medium range (5-15m)  
Users : Genin rank or higher  
Require : water element

jurus yang membuat air di sekitar pengguna menjadi peluru yang bisa di arakan dengan mudah. dan bisa melubangi bebatuan bila di fokuskan lagi.


	2. Chapter 2 Those child

chapter 2 "those child"

"Uhh..???" pria tersebut terkejut. "benar... benar ini mayat dia..." kata pria tersebut. tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. "Yahh.. akhirnya anak ini mati juga... anak yang sedarah dengan ku... anak terkutuk... hahaha..." kata pria tersebut dengan keras. "cepat...!!! buang mayat anak ini ke jurang..." perintah pria tersebut ke para anbu. "Ha-i HANZOU-sama.." kata anbu serentak lalu pergi membawa karung tersebut."akhirnya hanya aku... hanya aku yang terkuat di AMAGAKURE ini...!!!!" teriak pria yang ternyata SALAMANDER HANZOU.

flashback

Seorang pria berjalan di tengah malam. sepertinya dia akan menemui seseorang. dan ternyata dia menemui seorang kakek. "hehehe... akhirnya kau datang juga hanzou..." kata kakek tersebut. "huh..!!! langsung saja... apa yang kau ingin beri tau kepadaku..???" kata hanzou dengan keras.

"aku telah melihat masa depanmu... yahh masa depanmu... akan hancur... karena seorang anak yang sedarah dengan kamu... anak itu bisa melebihi kehebatan mu... bahkan sangat jauh..." kata kakek tua itu. "dimana aku bisa menemukan anak itu..???" kata hanzou yang keheranan.

"anak itu akan lahir beberapa bulan lagi... dan jika kau ingin menang darinya kamu harus bisa menemukan dan membunuh anak tersebut..." penjelasan kakek ituh berakhir dan kakek tersebut langsung menghilang. "ukkhh..!!!" hanzou sangat marah mendengar itu.

end flashback

"huaa... sangat menyenangkan bisa hidup bebas seperti ini...!!!" teriak zuiichin dengan senang. zuiichin berlari kesana kemari dengan cepat. "humm... tapi aku harus tetap berlatih ninjutsu ku... karena aku harus bisa menjaga diriku..." kata zuiichin dalam hati.

akhirnya zuiichin berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat. dia berlatih di sekitar sungai. "humm... aku sudah mengetahui element yang aku miliki" kata zuiichin sambil berfikir. zuuichin berjalan ke pinggir sungai lalu duduk di sebuah batu sungai yang besar. "meskipun aku masih kecil... aku sudah memiliki 2 element ninjutsu... yaitu air dan angin" kata zuiichin sambil melihat kedua tangannya.

"tapi... apa yang bisa ku perbuat dengan element ini..????" tanya zuiichin pada diri sendiri. "apa aku memang harus melakukan petualangan agar aku bisa menemukan takdirku... dan menemukan impian ku yang selama ini hilang...???" pikirnya lagi. dan akhirnya zuiichin bersiap-siap. dengan perlengkapan seadanya dia berangkat untung memulai bertualang.

setelah berjalan beberapa hari. zuiichin menemukan sebuah perkampungan. "hummm... perkampungan yang sangat sepii..." pikir zuiichin. zuiichin berjalan sedikit memasuki daerah itu tetapi dia belum juga menemukan satu orangpun. "kemana semua penduduk kampung ini...??" pikir dia lagi. dan zuiichin masih tetap berjalan memasuki perkampungan itu.

"huaaa... TOLOOONG..!!!" teriak seseorang. zuiichin yang mendengar langsung menuju ke arah datangnya suara itu. akhirnya zuiichin menemukan tempat asal suara tersebut dan dia mengintip apa yang terjadi. "hah..!!! apa yang akan dilakukan penduduk ke anak itu..??" pikir zuiichin sambil terkejut.

"ayoo kita persembahkan anak ini ke dewa kehidupan kita...!!!" kata salah seorang penduduk. "kyaaa...!!!! jangan...!!!" teriak seorang ibu tua yang mungkin dia ibu anak tersebut. "IIbuuu... Toolooongg akuu...!!!!" teriak anak itu. tanpa peduli teriakan kedua orang tersebut para penduduk membawanya pergi.

"apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh mereka..??" pikir zuiichin. "aku harus mengikutinya...". zuiichin langsung bergegas mengikuti secara perlahan pergi nya penduduk yang sambil membawa anak itu. para penduduk itu menuju sebuah gua yang lumayan besar. "Ini persembahan dari kami dewa kehidupan..!!!" teriak para penduduk serempak.

beberapa saat kemudian. tiba-tiba keluar seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam keluar. dia berkata "apakah kau membawa kan gadis kecil sesuai permintaan ku..??". semua penduduk bersujud dan berkata "ini dewa... anak yang dingingkan". "bagus..bagus.. sekarang aku akan membunuh anak tersebut agar aku bisa meminum darahnya.."katanya lagi.

"uukkhh..???!!!" zuiichin kaget. "nampaknya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk... aku harus mencegahnya..." pikir zuiichin cepat. "heaahh..!!! matilah kau sebagai persembahan terakhirku...!!!" teriak pria berjubah itu sambil mengayunkan pedang ke arah anak itu. pedang tersebut semakin dekat dengan anak itu. lalu tiba-tiba. "praaankkk..!!!!" pedang di tangan pria berjubah tersebut terjatuh. "SIAPA YANG MAU MENGHALANGIKU...???" teriak pria tersebut marah. "AKUUU...!!!" kata seseorang di balik pohon. "!!!!" semua penduduk terkejut.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 Sacrifice

Chapter 3 "sacrifice"

"AKU...!!!" kata seseorang dari balik pohon. "tunjukkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya...!!!" kata orang tersebut. "hahaha... orang seperti mu mau melawan ku..??? sangat bernyali kau..." kata orang berjubah tersebut. "humm..." orang yg dari balik pohon tersebut hanya diam dan berjalan mendekat ke orang bejubah hitam tersebut.

"meskipun umurku lebih muda dari kamu... tetapi aku bisa mengalahkan mu..." kata orang tersebut. "kha..kha..kha..." orang berjubah itu tertawa sangat keras. "humm... rupanya kau belum tau siapa aku..." kata orang berjubah tersebut sambil membuka penutup kepalanya. "!!!!!"

"kauu..???" kata orang tersebut ke pria berjubah yg sudah membuka penutup kepalanya. "KOUDOU AMATSU...!!! si pengendali element tanah yang terkenal itu..." kata orang tersebut. "aahh... kau mengetahuiku rupanya...hehehe.." kata kodou dengan pelan. "apa kau masih ingin bertarung dengan ku..???" kata koudou ke orang tersebut.

"huh...!! meskipun kamu ninja yang hebat... aku akan tetap menyelamatkannya.." kata orang tersebut dengan keras. "akan kutunjukkan diriku yg sebenarnya juga.." kata orang tersebut sambil membuka tutup kepalanya juga. "HATAKE KAKASHI...itu adalah namaku..." kata orang tersebut yang ternyata dia kakashi.

"humm.. keluarga hatake rupanya..." kata kodou dengan pelan. "uukhh..??? siapa dia..?? siapa mereka berdua..???" kata zuiichin yang tadinya mau menyelamatkan orang tersebut tapi sudah keduluan kakashi. "uhhmm..??? mereka berdua nampaknya sangat kuat..." kata zuiichin dalam hati. "nampaknya aku harus tetap bersembunyi..." pikir zuiichin.

Kakashi dan kudou saling berhadapan. para penduduk segera berlindung di antara bebatuan. "huh...!!!??? ada yang aneh dengan kedua orang tersebut..." pikir zuiichin. "salah satu yang menyebut namanya hatake sapa...yahh tadii... hatake kirashi..??? korashi..??? hummm... aahhh hatake kakashi... hehehe.. aduhh.. napa aku ngak bisa inget dengan cepat yahh.. hehehe.." pikir zuiichin sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"kakashi itu ninja yang aneh... kalau kuperhatikan pada bagian wajahnya... ahh matanya... kenapa matanya berbeda..??? humm... mata jenis apa itu..???"pikir zuiichin lagi penuh tanya. "tetapi musuhnya juga... memiliki badan yang sangat besar... dan tangan sebelah kirinya memakai sarung tangan... sepertinya ada yg dia sembunyikan di tangannya..."pikir zuiichin penuh perkiraan.

"Mari kita mulai..." kata kakashi. "sssttt... praankk..." dengan tiba-tiba kakashi sudah muncul didepan kodou dan katana kakashi di tahan oleh tangan kiri kodou. "huh..???? ada yang aneh dengan tangan kirinya..." pikir kakashi. dengan cepat kakashi melompat kebelakang.

"kenapa dengan kau hatake..???" kata kodou dengan keras. "kau tidak ingin menyerang lagii..???? kalau begitu biar aku yang menyerangmu...!!!" kata kodou dengan cepat melompat ke arah kakashi sambil mengarahkan pukulan tangan kirinya ke kakashi. "huaa..???? it's bad..!!" kata kakashi melihat dengan sharingan. kakashi menghindar dengan cepat. "dhuuaaarr...!!!!" pukulan kodou meleset dan mengenai tanah dan tanah tersebut dan hancur. "ukhh...!!!" kakashi dan zuiichin terkejut.

"pukulan yg mengerikan... dia memiliki kekuatan monster" pikir zuiichin dalam hati. "hampir saja aku terkena pukulan itu..." kata kakashi. "humm... hebat juga kau bisa menghindari serangan ku tadi..." kata kodou. "nampaknya si kakashi bisa kalah bila melawan kodou sendirian.." kata zuiichin dan dia berfikir untuk membantu kakashi

"berbahaya sekali bila aku berkelahi sendirian dengan dia..." pikir kakashi. Tampaknya kakashi mengalami kesulitan melawan kodou . "hanya segitu keturunan hatake..???" kata kodou sambil menyerang lagi. Kodou melompat lagi sambil melakukan ninjutsu. "DOTON : TSUCHI ROU...!!!" teriak dokou sambil menyemprotkan tanah dari mulutnya ke arah kakashi. "!!!" kakashi dan zuiichin terkejut.

To be continued...

* * *

DOTON : TSUCHI ROU 

Name : doton : tsuchi rou Literally "earth release : earth wax"  
Type : B-rank, offensive, medium range (5-15m)  
Users : Jounin rank or higher  
Require : earth element

elemen tanah yang kuat untuk menyerang. dengan mengeluarkan sejenis wax yang dari mulut yang membuat musuh terselimuti dan wax tersebut sangat lengket. bahkan seekor gajahpun tak akan bisa melepaskannya.


	4. Chapter 4 Bloodline

Chapter 4 ( Bloodline )

"!!!" kakashi dan zuiichin terkejut. "sraaasshh...!!!" wax tersebut mengenai kakashi. "haa..???? jurus apa itu..???" kata zuiichin dengan cepat. "aku harus menolongnya..." zuiichin kembali memberanikan diri untuk menolongnya.

"matilah kau hatake...!!!" teriak kodou sambil membuat segel lagi. "DOTON : YOSHI KUGI...!!!!" tanah-tanah di sekitar kodou berterbangan dan menyerang kakashi yang sedang terjebak di wax. "FUUTON : KAZE NO AIGO...!!!" seseorang muncul dengan cepat menahan jutsu kodou.

"Dhuuaarr...!!!!" akhirnya kedua jutsu tersebut bertabrakan dengan keras dan menimbulkan efek yang mengerikan. Tanah-tanah yang terbang tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. "uukkhh..??? SIAPA LAGI KAU...???" teriak kodou marah.

"aku... aku adalah..." zuiichin berfikir untuk tidak menyebut namanya karena dia takut keberadaannya di ketahui hanzou. "aku... adalah RYOKU" kata zuiichin dengan keras. "aku akan membantu kakashi untuk menyelamatkan perkampungan ini... yahh perkampungan ini" kata zuiichin dengan yakin.

"hahahaha... berani sekali kau bocah melawanku.." kata kodou dengan nada bicara tinggi dan sombong. "kau belum tau siapa yang kau hadapi ini..." kodou berbicara sambil menunjuk diri sendiri. "aku memiliki bloodline limit yang sangat kuat... aku tidak akan terkalahkan..." kata kodou lagi.

"bloodline..?? limit..?? apa itu..???" pikir zuiichin. "huh... aku tidak peduli dengan perkataanmu... akan ku kalahkan kau sekarang juga.." kata zuiichin dengan nada tinggi juga. "bloodline limit... adalah garis batas keturunan... itu adalah keturunan dia... mengatur dan menguasai tanah yang ada di sekitarnya..." kata kakashi tiba-tiba muncul. "!!!" kodou dan zuiichin terkejut melihat kakashi muncul kembali. "bagaimana kau bisa lolos..??" kata zuiichin ke kakashi.

Zuiichin melihat ke tempat wax itu berada dan di situ hanya terdapat tanah-tanah saja. "Kawarimi no jutsu" kata kakashi pelan. "ohh iya... terima kasih kau mau menolong ku tadi..." kata kakashi lagi sambil tersenyum ke zuiichin dan zuiichin membalas senyum juga. "huh.. ternyata kau masih bisa lolos dengan jurus ku itu..." kata kodou heran.

"ternyata benar rumor yang ku dengar tentang keturunan terakhir hatake benar..." kata kodou lagi. "???" zuiichin heran. "rumor yang mengatakan bahwa keturunan terakhir dari hatake memiliki mata sharingan yang tidak terkalahkan.." kata kodou sambil tersenyum jahat. "sharingan..?? mata sharingan..???" zuiichin tambah bingung.

"sharingan is bloodline limit from uchiha clan..." kata kakashi pelan ke zuiichin. "humm..???? jadi mata itu juga bloodline limit..??? apa keistimewaannya..???" kata zuiichin ke kakashi. "you can see the future..." kata kakashi singkat dan memulai handseal. "SUITON : SUIRYUUDAN...!!!" tiba-tiba naga air muncul dan menyerang kodou. "humm... water element.. it's easy..." kata kodou sambil membuat seal juga. "DOTON : TOKU...!!!" tanah di sekitar kodou membentuk tameng yang sangat besar untuk menghalangi naga air kakashi.

"splaaaaashh..!!!" air kakashi dengan mudah di tahan. "ukkh... element air memang sangat lemah jika di lawan dengan tanah..." pikir kakashi. "naga airmu di tahan dengan mudah..." kata zuiichin sambil membentuk hand seal juga. "FUUTON : KAZE NO KIRITE...!!!" teriak zuiichin menyerang.

"ffuuussshh...!!!!" angin-angin menyerang tanah yang melindungi kodou. Tapi sayang jurusnya masih terlalu lemah untuk menyerang. "uukhh... jurusku begitu lemah..." kata zuiichin sambil menggenggam tangannya. "hahaha... kalian berduapun masih belum cukup untuk melawan ku..." teriak kodou dengan keras sambil tertawa.

"aku akan menunjukkan kekuatan ku yang sebenarnya..." kata dokou sambil melepas sarung tangan kirinya. "inilah kekuatan ku sebenarnya... karena ini aku bisa melakukan segalanya sesuka aku" kata kodu lagi. "!!!!" zuiichin dan kakashi terkejut melihat tangannya kodou. "tangan ituu..." kata kakashi.

To be continued...

* * *

DOTON : YOSHI KUGI 

Name : doton : yoshi kugi Literally "earth release : earth nail"  
Type : B-rank, offensive, long range (+15m)  
Users : Jounin rank or higher  
Require : earth element

membuat tanah-tanah di sekitar pengguna berterbangan ke arah yang dituju dan memiliki jarak jangkau yang sangat jauh. tanah-tanah tersebut berterbangan berbentuk paku-pakuan yang sangat tajam dan keras dan mustahil untuk di hindari karena kecepatannya.

FUUTON : KAZE NO AIGO

Name : fuuton : kaze no aigo Literally "wind release : wind protection"  
Type : B-rank, defensive, short range (0-5m)  
Users : create by own  
Require : wind element

membuat pertahanan dari angin-angin yang tidak memiliki celah untuk serangan musuh masuk. sebenarnya jurus ini bukan menangkis tapi memantulkan serangan musuh.

DOTON : TOKU

Name : doton : toku Literally "earth release : shield"  
Type : A-rank, defensive, short range (0-5m)  
Users : Jounin rank or higher  
Require : earth element

salah satu pertahanan yang kuat terbuat dari tanah-tanah yang berubah menjadi keras. dan bisa juga membungkus si pengguna agar terlindung dari segala arah.


	5. Chapter 5 God hand

Chapter 5 "God hand"

"Tangan itu..." kata kakashi lalu terdiam. "hahaha.. yahh tangan ini... tangan ini di juluki GOD's HAND OF EARTH..." jawab kodou. "???" zuiichin heran melihat tangan yang aneh itu. Tangan kodou memang seperti tangan biasa tapi bila di perhatikan lagi tangan tersebut memiliki seperti kristal yang tertancap di permukaan tangan bukan di telapaknya.

"tangan itu adalah tangan yang menjadi legenda... memang sang pengendali element tanah yang terkenal itu memang memilikinya.." jelas kakashi ke zuiichin. "rumor tentang tangan itu adalah... tangan tersebut tidak bisa di lukai oleh apapun..." kata kakashi dengan sedikit berbisik ke zuiichin. "ukkhh...!!!!" zuiichin terkejut.

"lalu..??? bagaimana kita sekarang???" tanya zuiichin ke kakashi. "humm..." kakahi berfikir. "hahaha.. kalian tidak perlu berfikir... akan ku bunuh kalian secepatnya..." kata kodou keras dan sombong. Kodou menggigit jarinya. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU...!!!" kata kodou sambil meletakkan tangannya ke tanah. "Pooffttt...!!!!" dari balik asap keluar seekor mahluk yang besar.

"ggrrrr...!!!!" mahluk tersebut mengeluarkan suara dan ternyata mahluk tersebut adalah golem batu yang sangat besar. "ukhh..!!!" kakashi dan zuiichin kaget. "ini buruk... mahluk apa itu..???" kata zuiichin dengan cepat. "ntahlah... kita harus menyusun rencana secepatnya" kata kakashi pelan ke zuiichin. "Ha-i" kata zuiichin sambil melompat ke dekat kakashi.

"aku akan memberi tau rencana ku..." kata kakashi pelan. Zuiichin lebih mendekat ke kakashi. Lalu kakashi membisikkan sesuatu ke zuiichin. "yah.. aku mengerti.." jawab zuiichin yakin. "Hahahaha... apapun yang kamu rencanakan tidak akan bisa menang dari akuu...!!!" kata kodou lagi.

"serang dia golem..." kata kodou memerintahkan golemnya. "graaaahhh...!!!!" golem tersebut memukulkan tangannya ke tanah. Bebatuan di sana berterbangan ke arah kakashi dan zuiichin. "awas...!!!" kata kakashi sedikit berteriak. "FUUTON : KAZE NO AIGO...!!!" kata zuiichin setelah membuat hand seal. "dhuaar...!!!!" bebatuan tersebut berserakan kemana-mana.

"hampir saja..." kata zuiichin. "yahh... baiklah... kita jalankan rencana kita.." kata kakashi pelan ke zuiichin. "Baiklah..." jawab zuiichin. Kakashi segera membuat hand seal. "hanya kuchiyose seperti ini..." kata kakashi. "DOTON : TSUCHI ROU...!!!!" teriak kakashi. "hah...!!!!" zuiichin dan kodou terkejut.

Kakashi menyemprotkan wax yang sama ke golem kodou. "jurus ituhh..???" kata zuiichin. "sama dengan milikku tadi.." kata kodou menambahkan. "dia bisa meniru jurus kodou.." tambah zuiichin. Golem tersebut terjebak dalam wax. "sekarang...!!!" teriak kakashi. "baiklah...!!!" jawab zuiichin sambil membuat hand seal. "FUUTON : UINDO SHOUGEKI...!!!!" teriak zuiichin.

"dhuuaarr..!!!!" golem yang sudah terkjebak di wax telah hancur berkeping-keping. "hum... hebat juga kalian... bisa mengalahkan golem ku.." kata kodou pelan. "tapi pertarungan masih berlanjut..." kata kodou lagi.

"kakashi..." kata zuiichin. "humm..??? ada apa..???" jawab kakashi. "bagaimana kau bisa meniru jurus kodou tersebut...???" tanya zuiichin masih heran. "owwh.. karena aku memiliki mata ini" jawab kakashi sambil tersenyum ke zuiichin. "bagaimana kau mendapatkan mata itu..???" zuiichin masih penasaran. "nanti akan ku beri tau... setelah kita mengalahkan orang ini..." kata kakashi sambil melihat kodou lagi.

"baiklah..." jawab zuiichin dengan tersenyum. "baiklahh... mari kita melaksanakan rencana kita tadi..." kata kakashi lagi ke zuiichin. "Ha-i" kata zuiichin dengan semangat. Kakashi akan menjalankan rencana menyerang dengan zuiichin. Kakashi mengambil posisi di depan zuiichin. "Heahh... mari kita mulai..." kata kakashi sambil berlari ke arah kodou.

"humm... mereka mau menyerang rupanya..." pikir kodou. Zuiichin dengan cepat membuat hand seal. "FUUTON : SEIGYOKI NO KAZE...!!!" teriak zuiichin. Angin berhembus sangat kencang. Membuat kodou tidak bisa melihat kakashi yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"ini bahaya..."pikir kodou. "heah... too late.." tiba-tiba kakashi muncul sambil mengayunkan katana-nya. "crankk...!!!!!" suara katana mengenai sesuatu. "hah..??? apakah berhasil..???" kata zuiichin. "aku berhasil... " kata kakashi dalam hati. "tapi... Hahh..???" kakashi terkejut.

To be continued...

* * *

FUUTON : UINDO SHOUGEKI 

Name : fuuton : uindo shougeki Literally "wind release : wind crash"  
Type : C-rank, offensive, medium range (5-15m)  
Users : create by own  
Require : wind element

membuat angin bertabrakan dengan benda yang diinginkan. dan menghasilkan efek penghancur yang kuat. membuat benda yang di tabrak hancur berkeping-keping.

FUUTON : SEIGYOKI NO KAZE

Name : fuuton : seigyoki no kaze Literally "wind release : controller of wind"  
Type : C-rank, defensive, medium range (5-15m)  
Users : create by own  
Require : wind element

menciptakan angin yang kuat dan membuat seseorang terlindungi dari pandangan atau pengelihatan musuh. bisa juga dipakai untuk menyembunyikan diri.


	6. Chapter 6 Victory ahead

Chapter 6 "Victory ahead"

"Tapi... Hah..???" kakashi terkejut melihat katana-nya berhasil di tangkis oleh tangan kiri kodou. "hanya serangan seperti itu tidak bisa mengalahkanku..." kata kodou. "krak...!!!" katana kakashi retak. "ukhh... katana ku.." kata kakashi sambil melompat mundur lalu memasukkan katana-nya ke sarungnya lagi.

"nampaknya rencana kita gagal.." kata zuiichin sedikit berbisik ke kakashi. "hufft... belum aku masih memiliki banyak rencana" kata kakashi lagi ke zuiichin. "astaga... ninja yang benar-benar genius" pikir zuiichin sambil melihat kakashi.

"kita tidak boleh membuang-buang chakra bila melawan orang ini" kata kakashi pelan ke zuiichin. "hum..."jawab zuiichin. "aku akan pastikan tangan kirinya tidak bisa lagi bergerak dan di gunakan.." kakashi mulia menysun rencana lagi.

"tidak akan ku beri kesempatan lagi kalian untuk menyerang..." kata kodou sambil berlari ke arah kakashi. "heahh... rasakan ini...!!!" kodou mengayunkan pukulannya ke kakashi. "huaaa.." kakashi terkena pukulannya. "rasakan itu...!!!" kata kodou lagi. Tapi "poofft.." kakashi berubah. "hum..??? kawarimi..???" kata zuiichin.

"kau masih saja bisa menghindari seranganku hatake..." kata kodou sambil tersenyum. "hum... sekarang giliranku.." kata kakashi sambil melempar beberapa kunai ke kodou. "ahahaha.. hanya mainan anak-anak" kata kodou sambil menangkis kunai tersebut. "hah..???" kodou kaget melihat kakashi hilang. "ini buruk... dia bisa menyerang kapan saja.." pikir kodou.

Kodou membuat hand seal dengan cepat. "tak akan ku biarkan kau menyerang lagi... DOTON : JISHINTAI...!!!!" teriak kodou sambil memukulkan tangannya ke tanah. "ddrrrrr...!!!!" terjadi guncangan yang hebat. "huaa...!!!!" zhuiichin terpental cukup jauh. "bruukk...!!!" kakashi yang ternyata sedang berlari ke arah kodou terjatuh juga.

"ini buruk..ukhh..."kata zuiichin sambil bangun dan menahan sakit. "ukkhh... rencanaku gagal untuk menyerang dari belakang tadi.." kakashi bangun. Kakashi mendekat ke zuiichin. "apa kau baik-baik saja..???" tanya kakashi pelan. "hum..." jawab zuiichin. "hebat juga bocah ini... dia bukan anak kecil biasa... jurus tadi hanya ninja level anbu dan jounin yang bisa menahannya sedikit..." pikir kakashi.

"tidak ada cara lain..." kata kakashi berdiri dan menghadapi kodou. "aku harus menggunakan jurus itu..." kata kakashi. "humm..???" zuiichin heran. "baiklah... kita mulai..." kata kakashi ke zuiichin. "lindungi aku seperti tadi.."perintah kakashi ke zuiichin. "hum... FUUTON : SEIGYOKI NO KAZE...!!! teriak zuiichin.

Angin berhembus kembali dan melindungi kakashi lagi. "apa rencana dia lagi..???" kata kodou. "kalian tak akan menang..." teriak kodou. "kemana si bocah hatake tersebut..???" kodou bingung. "don't let your guard down..." kata kakashi muncul dari belakang. "chip..chip..chip..chip..chip.." dan ternyata kakashi muncul dengan mengeluarkan chidori.

"Jurus itu..." kodou terkejut. "jurus apa itu... chakranya bisa terlihat.." pikir zuiichin. "heah... CHIDORI...!!!" kakashi teriak dan menyerang kodou dengan itu. "ccrrraaassssssshhh...!!!!!" kakashi berhasil menusuk dada kodou. "aaakhh...!!!!" kodou berteriak. "sial kau bocah..." kata kodou.

"hah..??? kita berhasil" kata zuiichin. "hum... aku sudah menusuk jantungnya... aku pastikan dia mati..." kata kakashi ke zuiichin sambil tersenyum. Kakashi mencabut tangannya lalu mayat kodou tergeletak begitu saja.

"akhirnya... kita berhasil mengalahkannya... chakra ku sudah hampir habis..." kata zuiichin terduduk. "hahaha.. terima kasih kau telah membantuku yahh tadi..." kata kakashi sambil tersenyum ke zuiichin. "hum.." jawab zuiichin sambil tersenyum. Kakashi berjalan ke arah zuiichin. "heah...!!! tidak semudah itu aku dikalahkan..." tiba-tiba muncul suara. "!!!" kakashi tertangkap sebuah tangan yang muncul dari tanah. "ukhh..!!!" zuiichin terkejut.

To be continued...

* * *

DOTON : JISHINTAI

Name : doton : jishintai Literally "earth release : earthquake zone"  
Type : A-rank, offensive, medium range (5-15m)  
Users : Jounin rank or higher  
Require : earth element

memukulkan tangan ke tanah dan membuat efek gempa bumi yang memiliki jangkauan cukup luas. bisa juga mematahkan serangan musuh.


	7. Chapter 7 The Rage

Chapter 7 "The rage"

"uukhh...!!"zuiichin terkejut. "kakashi...!!" teriak zuiichin kepada kakashi. "ukhhh..?? dia masih hidup...??" kakashi heran. "aahahaha... kena kau kakashi.." kodou keluar dari tanah. "ukhh..." kakashi tertangkap di bagian kaki kiri. Lalu kodou keluar dari tanah berdiri sambil memegang kakashi terbalik.

"sekarang apa yang bisa kau lakukan lagi hatake..??" kata kodou. "hah..?? jadi yang di tusuk tadi..." zuiichin melihat ke mayat kodou dan ternyata hanya ada tanah-tanah yang berserakan. "sekarang aku akan membunuh mu kakashi..." kata kodou lagi.

"heahh..!!" kodou mengayunkan tangan kirinya ke arah kakashi. "buaakk...!!" kakashi terkena telak di bagian perut. "uuukhh...hooochh..hocchh.." kakashi mengeluarkan darah dari mulut. "kakashi... aku akan menolongmu..." teriak zuiichin berlari sambil mengambil beberapa kunai yang terjatuh di lempar kakashi.

"aakhh.. jangan mendekat..." kata kakashi sambil menahan sakit. "tidak..!! aku akan menolongmu..." kata zuiichin. Zuiichin melompat ke kodou. Tapi sayang sekali serangannya masih mudah di tebak dan akhirnya berhasil di patahkan oleh kodou dengan mudah. "hahaha... serangan seperti itu sangat lambat" kata kodou keras.

"ukhh..." zuiichin terlempar akibat serangan kodou tersebut. "siall... aku begitu lemah.." kata zuiichin. "apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolong kakashi yahh..??" pikir zuiichin. Zuiichin melihat kodou yang terus menghajar kakashi.

"humm..." zuiichin memejamkan mata. Zuiichin terus berfikir dan akhirnya. "aku menemukannya..." kata zuiichin sambil membuka matanya. "heii kodou liat saja.. aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu.." kata zuiichin dengan yakin.

"heah...!!" zuiichin membakar chakranya. "ukkhh...??" kakashi dan kodou terkejut melihat chakra zuiichin yang begitu besar. "ini terlalu besar untuk anak seumuran dia.." pikir kakashi. "aku akan mulaii..." teriak zuiichin sambil berlari ke kodou. "nampaknya ini akan sedikit merepotkan..." pikir kodou.

"heii smua penduduk pergi kalian dari sini... kalau kalian mau hidupp...!!" teriak zuiichin. Para penduduk segera berlarian dan sudah jauh pergi."bagus..." pikir zuiichin. "SUITON : KYOOMIZU...!!" zuiichin menciptakan air yang banyak. Sehingga menenggelamkan daerah tersebut. "ukhh... ini merepotkan" kata kodou. "hahh.. dia bisa merubah daerah dengan jutsunya.." pikir kakashi.

"daerah ini sudah ku ubah menjadi perairan... kau tidak bisa lagi menggunakan element tanah lagi..." kata zuiichin sambil tersenyum ke kodou. "ukhh... jurus yang mengerikan" pikir kakashi. "hahaha... dengan mengubah daerah dengan air kamu pikir bisa menang...?? hahaha..." kodou tertawa.

"huh... tidak usah banyak omong... " kata zuiichin berlari ke kodou sambil melakukan hand seal. "FUUTON : METSUBOU UINDO...!!" teriak zuiichin. Angin-angin membentuk pusaran seperti mata bor. Lalu menyerang secara brutal ke arah kodou. "ukhh..." kodou mencoba menghindar dan tidak sengaja tangannya melepas kaki kakashi.

"akhirnya aku bisa lolos.. uhukk.." kata kakashi yang sudah bebas sambil menahan sakit. "huaa..." tangan kanan kodou terluka akibat serangan zuiichin tadi. "ukhh... sial kau bocah... akan ku bunuh kau sekarang..." teriak kodou sambil membuat hand seal. Sementara itu kakashi masih terduduk lemah akibat serangan dari kodou tadi.

"heahh...!! DOTON : CHI REIKYUU...!!" kodou mengeluarkan tanah dari tangannya dan tanah tersebut menyerang zuiichin. "awas...!!" teriak kakashi. Terlambat "ukkhh..??... tidakk...!!" teriak zuiichin sambil terbungkus dalam tanah tersebut. "ohh tidakk.." kata kakashi. Tapi kakashi tidak bisa bangun karena bagian perut nya mengalami cidera yang berat. "ukhhh... sial.." pikir kakashi.

"matilah kauu...!!" teriak kodou sambil meremaskan tangannya. Tanah yg mengurung zuiichin mulai memadat. "siall.. aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk menolong" kata kakashi. "heahh..!!" kodou meremas tangannya lebih kuat pertanda tanahnya akan meremas lebih kuat. Tapi "DHUUUUAAARRRR...!!" tiba-tiba tanah tersebut meledak.

Zuiichin keluar dari balik tanah tersebut. "this is the rage of hanzou's hybrid.." tiba-tiba suara zuiichin berubah. "uuhh..??" kakashi terkejut. "hanzou's hybrid..??" kakashi kaget mendengarnya. "!!" kodou terkejut melihatnya.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8 Great Generation

Chapter 8 "great generation"

"hah..?? hanzou's hybrid..??"kakashi heran. "humm.. pantas saja dia begitu kuat dan memiliki tingkat chakra yang tidak biasa... ternyata dia keturunan dari SALAMANDER HANZOU" pikir kakashi. "Siapa hanzou..?? hahaha.. aku tidak peduli..." kata kodou sambil membuat hand seal. "DOTON : KOHISHOU DEIDO...!!" kodou menyerang lagi dengan jutsu.

"huh... it's useless.." kata zuiichin. Zuiichin tidak menghindar sama sekali. "tampaknya dia bukan yang tadi..." kata kakashi heran melihat zuiichin. "awas...!!" teriak kakashi. "terlambat...!!" teriak kodou. "DHUUUAARR...!!" tanah yang terbang ke arah zuiichin hancur setelah di tahan oleh tangan zuiichin.

"ukhh..?? jurus ku bisa di tahan begitu mudah..??" kodou mulai bingung. "aku juga memiliki keturunan orang yang kuat..." kata zuiichin sudah di belakang kodou. "ukkhh..!!" kodou terkejut. "heah... enyah lah tangan yang kau banggakan ituu...!!" teriak kakashi sambil membuat hand seal. "FUUTON : KAZE TSURUGI...!!" tiba- tiba di genggaman zuiichin terbentuk pedang dari element angin.

"heah..!!" zuiichin mengayunkan pedang angin nya ke tangan kiri kodou. "crassshh...!!" terlambat kodou menghindar. Tangan kiri kodou telah terpotong. "ukhh...!! sial... kau bocah.." kata kodou sambil menahan sakit dan kodou menjauh dari zuiichin. "hah..?? element anginnya bisa di bentuk pedang...?? dan memotong tangan kiri kodou dengan mudah..." pikir kakashi heran.

"mati kau...!!" zuiichin berlari ke kodou sambil mengayunkan pedangnya. "crassshh...!!" pedang angin zuiichin menusuk ke dada kodou. "akhh...ghuaakk..!!" kodou tertunduk sambil memegang dadanya. "berakhirlah sudah kodou si dewa tanah..." kata zuiichin sambil tersenyum kejam. "sraaakk...!!" zuiichin menarik pedangnya. "akan kupastikan kau mati...!!" zuiichin kembali mengayunkan pedangnya ke kodou yang sudah terduduk.

"singgghhh...!!" zuiichin memotong kepala kodou. "huaaakk...!!" dan akhirnya kodou mati seketika. "hah...!!" kakashi terkejut. "dia mengalahkan kodou dengan mudah..?? dia bukan anak biasa..." pikir kakashi lalu terbaring pingsan. "humm..??" zuiichin terkejut. "apa yang terjadi..??" suara zuiichin sudah kembali normal.

"hahh..!!" zuiichin kaget melihat kodou sudah tak bernyawa. "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..??" zuiichin masih kebingungan. Setelah kejadian tersebut zuiichin segera membawa tubuh kakashi karena tiba-tiba hujan turun. "ukhh..." di tengah-tengah hujan zuiichin menggendong tubuh kakashi yang jelas-jelas lebih besar dari dia. "ahh gua ini saja... sebagai tempat istirahat sementara..."pikir zuiichin.

Beberapa jam kemudian hari sudah semakin gelap. Pada saat malam hari. "ukhh.." kakahi tersadar dari pingsangnya. "heiii.. siapa namamu..??"tiba-tiba kakashi bertanya pada zuiichin. zuiichin yang sedang termenung melihat api unggun terkejut. "ahh kau sudah sadar..." kata zuiichin sambil tersenyum. "hahaha.. iyahh uggh... terima kasih kau menyelamatkanku.." kata kakashi tersenyum sambil menahan sakit.



"ohh iyahh siapa namamu kawan..??" tanya kakashi lagi. "uhh..."zuiichin berfikir. "kenapa kau begitu takut menyebut namamu sendiri..??" tanya kakashi seolah-olah tau apa yang dipikirkan zuiichin. "umm... tapi kakashi... mau kah kau berjanji untuk tidak memberitaukan keberadaan ku kepada hanzou..??" tanya zuiichin agak takut. "umm.." angguk kakashi.

Zuiichin tersenyum sambil berkata "zuiichino doryokuka.. itu namaku..". "humm... hatake kakashi.." kata kakashi lagi. "hahaha.. aku sudah tau namamu.." kata zuiichin sambil tertawa kecil. "ooww...hahaha.. maaf aku lupa.." kata kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"kenapa kau bisa di sini zuiichin..??" tanya kakashi. "ceritanya panjang..."jawab zuiichin. Zuiichin bercerita ke kakashi sepanjang malam. "umm... jadi begitu..." kakashi mengerti. "yahh begitulah... sekarang aku hanya hidup sendiri... aku ingin berkelana keliling dunia untuk mengerti tujuan hidupku ini..." kata zuiichin sambil tertunduk.

"akan ku beritahu kau sesuatu zuiichin.." kata kakashi. "setiap manusia pasti memiliki tujuan hidup. Mungkin saja kau bisa jadi ninja yang hebat dan melindungi orang-orang di dunia ini..." jelas kakashi. "tapi dimana aku bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat itu..??" tanya zuiichin ke kakashi. "humm.. kalau kau mau mungkin kau bisa ikut ke KONOHAGAKURE.." jawab kakashi. "umm... akan ku pikirkan lagi.." jawab zuiichin pelan.

"tapi untuk sementara ini mungkin aku tidak bisa bergerak beberapa hari...hahaha.." kata kakashi sambil tertawa kecil. "kenapa..??" tanya zuiichin heran. "ini karena mata ini..." jawab kakashi pelan tanpa ekpresi di wajahnya. "ohh iyaa.. mata itu..." kata zuiichin tiba-tiba.

To be continued...

Penejelasan Jutsu :

DOTON : KOHISHOU DEIDO

Name : doton : kohishou deido Literally "earth release : big flying mud"  
Type : kekkei genkai, offensive, long range (+15m)  
Users : kekkei genkai  
Require : earth element

jurus ini membuat tanah liat yang menyerang dengan jumlah dan ukuran yang sangat besar. bisa dipakai menyerang jarak jauh. menyebabkan kematian jika terkena langsung.

FUUTON : KAZE TSURUGI

Name : fuuton : kaze tsurugi Literally "wind release : wind sword"  
Type : B-rank, offensive, short range (0-5m)  
Users : create by own  
Require : wind element

mengumpulkan chakra angin di tangan dan membentuk pedang yang sangat tajam. jurus ini memerlukan tingkat manipulasi chakra yang tinggi.


End file.
